The Bowl/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of The Bowl, entitled "Idaho". This issue is written by Kaffe4200 and has the challenge State Names. 5, Idaho Apparently the three men were former soldiers, coming all the way from Wisconsin. Peel were preparing some tea for them while some of the others were preparing a room for them. Adam had agreed to let them stay, but only for a short while. He didn’t want too many people here. Steve were sitting in the cafeteria with the three men, Adam and Harrison, Peel were listening from behind the counter in the cafeteria. “So these ‘Others’,” Adam began. “tell us about them.” “Well...” One of the men, a bald guy named Joel. “They’re raiders, to say it shortly. Followed us from Montana, killed a dozen of our people.” Steve leaned back. He was just worried that those people would make them unable to peform their scavenge run. They really needed the supplies. “How many are they?” Harrison spoke up, taking a sip of his tea. “Probably... 20 or something like that.” Joel shrugged. “They come in during the night, kill you all and take your supplies.” Adam whispered something to Harrison, to which Harrison nodded and left the room. Steve didn’t know what that was about, and he didn’t really care. One of the other men spoke up. He had introduced himself as Leslie, an airplane mechanic working for the air force before the outbreak. “This place looks pretty damn secure. If there’s a couple people on watch they wont be able to get in here.” He said. Adam nodded and muttered something for himself. “They have to find us first.” Steve commented. “This place isn’t easy to find.” “Yet we found you.” Joel said. Later, Steve was standing in the courtyard. In the courtyard, everything happened. That was were they had their meetings, all trading booths were there. Everything that happened in the community, took place in the courtyard. Steve was standing with his son, looking at the three new men talking to Harrison. He was probably giving them a tour around. “Do you trust them?” Mark asked, looking at them. He certainly didn’t. “Don’t see why we shouldn’t.” Steve replied. He was waiting for Charley, who seemed to be interested in the scavenge run. “They could be lying about The Others.” Mark commented, to which Steve just shrugged. As Harrison and the three men entered the Eastern block of the military base, Steve looked around to see if Charley was there. She was. “Hey.” Charley said with a smile. Meanwhile, Adam was still sitting in the cafeteria, looking at a map. He was frustrated. Joel had said that The Others were coming from Portland, which meant the best option would be to go to Baker City for the scavenge run. Peel was still there as well, watching Adam. She said nothing though. “This doesn’t add it, does it?” Adam muttered for himself. “They come from Portland, so they must have been in Washington.” Adam kept trying to find out what way The Others were coming from. They needed the supplies, and this group shouldn’t stop them. Joel said they last saw them a week ago, which was when they were still around the Bend area. That meant they were going south, probably to California. “But what if they’re...” Adam muttered for himself. “If they’re not... what if they...” “You shouldn’t worry so much.” Peel said from behind the counter. She was cleaning a frying pan, looking at Adam. “No?” Adam muttered, a little annoyed. “We can’t afford to loose more people, Peel.” “They come from Portland, yes?” “Yes.” “And then from Bend?” “Yes.” “So they’re going south. Nothing to worry about.” Adam just shook his head. “Right.” He said. “But we can’t take the risk. We just can’t.” “Go to Idaho then.” Peel said. “Not too far, and you can just head north. Opposite of them.” Adam just nodded silently. He figured Peel was right. Their best option would be to go north to avoid The Others. Well, if The Others even existed. Credits *Steve Rusk *Adam *Peel Rustjovik *Charley Simmons *Harrison Blueman *Mark Tusk *Joel Everett *Leslie Davidson *One unnamed soldier Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues Category:Issues